


Mad Enough to Forgive

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [13]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mills finally forgives Gabby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Enough to Forgive

Gabby hears the scream and wants to run in the find whoever is left inside the burning building, but she knows she can’t.  So she stands with Leslie as they wait for everyone to come out.  That’s when they can begin their jobs.  Until then, they have to stand out here waiting, and hoping, that something good will turn out.

 

There’s silence on the radio, which makes her nervous.  What does that mean?  She rubs her hands together and starts to shift her weight from foot to foot.  After another moment of staring at the building, she sees someone walking out with someone else hooked to their side.  She jogs over and helps Mills with the woman to the ambulance.

 

Mills drops to a knee as he watches Gabby.  “Gabby,” he says softly. 

 

Gabby looks over at him and frowns.  “How are you doing?” she asks.

 

“I’m fine.”  He licks his lips.  “I just… I know we’ve come to peace with everything.  But…”

 

Gabby looks at the woman.  “Breathe deep.  Lungs are clear.”  She smiles at the woman.  “Does anything hurt?”

 

“No,” the woman says.  “I think I’m just shaken.”

 

“I’m sure you are.”  She waves over someone who’s handing out water.  “Have some water and relax.”  She walks over to Mills.  “Mills…”

 

“I think I finally got mad enough that I forgive you,” he says.

 

She smiles softly at him.  “Yeah?”

 

He nods.  “I know not the best time to bring it up.  I just… needed to tell you.”

 

**The End**


End file.
